elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Poachers electrocute two elephants in Ganjam - BHUBANESWAR: A female elephant and a six-month-old male calf died on Saturday after they came in contact with an electric trap laid by poachers in a forest in Ganjam district's Ghumsar area. - 07.10.2012. *Sri Lanka Festival At Higashiyama Zoo In Nagoya - The Higashiyama zoo in Nagoya organized a special Sri Lanka Festival to mark the 60th Anniversary of Diplomatic ties between Japan and Sri Lanka on Saturday, 6th October in Nagoya, Japan. - 07.10.2012. *Polizei fasst Elefanten-Wilderer - Yaoundé - In Kamerun ist ein berüchtigter Wilderer gefasst worden, der seit Jahren wegen der Tötung von Elefanten gesucht wurde. Symphorien Sangha sei am Mittwoch in der Stadt Yokadouma im Osten Kameruns verhaftet worden, teilte das für Wildtiere zuständige Ministerium mit. - 06.10.2012. *Tigers and elephants and motorcycles, oh my! at circus in Abilene - This has to be a child's wonderland. Which is fitting, because kids — and parents with kids in tow — were the nearly exclusive attendees at the Suez Shrine Circus at the Taylor County Coliseum on Saturday night. - 06.10.2012. *Translocation of elephants from Hemavati backwaters ruled out - The much debated translocation of elephants from Hemavati backwaters in Hassan district seems to be history now, with the Karnataka Elephant Task Force (KETF) suggesting that the 25 elephants in the region be captured and retained in captivity instead. - 06.10.2012. *DierenPark Amersfoort meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin - BERGKWARTIER - Woensdagavond won DierenPark Amersfoort de Zoo Award 2012 voor de meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin. Het park is heel trots op deze prijs en vanwege dierendag kregen de olifanten ook een verrassing. - 06.10.2012. *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey incite caption war - On Wednesday, October 2nd, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey ® incited an animal activist 'caption war' that at the time of this article has climbed to 552 comments, 350 shares and counting. - 05.10.2012. *New protections sought for polar bear, elephants, manta rays and other species under UN-backed treaty - 5 October 2012 – Several dozen species – ranging from elephants, polar bears, sharks and manta rays to medicinal plants and rare trees – will receive additional protection under a United Nations-backed treaty for the conservation of endangered species if new proposals are adopted at a world wildlife meeting next March. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant Poachers Caught in Chad, Protection Efforts Stepped Up - In late July and early August in the Mayo Lemie and Chari Baguirmi regions of southwestern Chad, poachers slaughtered 63 elephants. The government launched a massive land and aerial search with 200 soldiers to track down the perpetrators. - 05.10.2012. *Oregon Zoo keepers and pregnant elephant prepare for a birth late this fall - Finally, Friday morning, Rose-Tu was the last of the Oregon Zoo elephants instructed to stay put in the exhibit's front room, where about two months from now, she's expected to deliver her second calf. - 05.10.2012. *Präparator: Der Herr der toten Tiere - Elefanten sind selbst für Klaus Zwonarz noch immer eine besondere Herausforderung: ",Hussein’ ist der dritte Elefant in 30 Jahren", sagt der 59-jährige Neugrabener. Klaus Zwonarz ist Chefpräparator im Zoologischen Institut der Universität Hamburg. - 05.10.2012. *Elefant Dunes Abenteuer - Das Buch „Der wundersame Elefant“ mit Bildern und Text von Blythe Loutit wurde vom Save the Rhino Trust (SRT) neu aufgelegt. Die Ausgabe ist in deutscher und englischer Sprache in allen lokalen Buchhandlungen erhältlich. - 05.10.2012. *Museum zeigt Welt der Elefanten vor 200 000 Jahren - Braunschweig (dpa/lni) - Riesige Elefanten, Löwen, Nashörner und Hyänen lebten vor 200 000 Jahren auch in der norddeutschen Tiefebene. - 05.10.2012. *"Bären sitzen nicht auf Hockern" - Lüneburger Gruppe fordert Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen - Petition soll im Rat diskutiert werden. - jae Lüneburg. Sie führen ein Leben auf Wanderschaft, oft in kleine Käfige gepfercht, um allabendlich in der bunten Manege irgendeiner Stadt Kunststücke zu präsentieren: Ob Elefant, Tiger oder Affen - Wildtiere gehören nach wie vor zu den Attraktionen in deutschen Zirkussen. - 05.10.2012. *I’ll never forget my time with the elephants on Thailand trip - A YOUNG travel lover got up close and personal with elephants while volunteering in Thailand. Caroline Kluyver, of Lower Moor, near Pershore, took part in a three-week conservation project with Frontier, a non-profit conservation and development non-governmental organisation. - 05.10.2012. *Mali stars in zoo's birthday party - Families and children today crowded the Melbourne zoo's elephant enclosure to celebrate the zoo's 150th anniversary. - 05.10.2012. *Task force moots three elephant zones - BANGALORE: The Karnataka Elephant Task Force set up by the high court to look into elephant-human conflict has made several recommendations, including establishing a Karnataka Elephant Expert Group (KEEG), within the state wildlife board, with a broad mandate to plan, advise, and assist in elephant conservation and management in the state. - 05.10.2012. *Water shortage kills 17 elephants in Zimbabwe - A TOTAL of 17 elephants have died in Zimbabwe at the Hwange National Park, which has been hit by a shortage of water. The Parks and Wildlife Management Authority, which is facing acute financial challenges is seeking $100 000 to avert a potential disaster in the park. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant, leopard found dead in Uttarakhand - An elephant and a leopard were found dead in separate incidents in Uttarakhand, forest officials said here today. The carcass of a 30-year-old male elephant was noticed nearby Buggawala village in Haridwar district yesterday, they said. - 05.10.2012. *Prague zoo acquires two female elephants from Sri Lanka - Prague, Oct 4 (CTK) - Sri Lanka has donated two young female Indian elephants to the Prague zoo, where they will arrive on Saturday, flown to the Czech Republic by a Sri Lankan military plane, Prague zoo director Miroslav Bobek has told the media. - 05.10.2012. *Topeka Zoo elephant breaks off part of tusk playing with log - Around 5:00 p.m. on Thursday, October 4, Tembo, a 42-year-old African Elephant , was playing with a log in her exhibit and broke about ten inches off of her left tusk. The log, in this case a tree trunk four feet in diameter, is one of Tembo’s toys. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant calf rescued by elephants - A herd of jumbos saved an elephant calf after he fell into a well in a jungle area in Odisha's Ganjam district as several onlookers, including forest personnel witnessed the scene from a distance. - 05.10.2012. *Russland: Elfjähriger findet 30.000 Jahre altes Mammut im Norden des Landes - Der elfjährige Evgeni Salinder hat auf der Halbinsel Taimir ein 30.000 Jahre altes Mammut gefunden. Er fand nicht nur das Skelett des Ur-Elefanten, sondern auch Fleisch, Fell, Fett und sogar einige Organe, die über die Jahrtausende erhalten blieben. - 04.10.2012. *de blik van de olifant - De blik van een jonge olifant in de dierentuin van Sri Lanka. - Foto. - 04.10.2012. *Appelregen voor olifanten Amersfoort - AMERSFOORT - De olifanten in Dierenpark Amersfoort zijn donderdagmorgen getrakteerd op een 'appelregen'. De dieren kregen het lekkers, omdat de dierentuin woensdagavond is uitgeroepen tot meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin van Nederland, zo maakte het park bekend. - 04.10.2012. *Nandankanan Zoo in Bhubaneswar celebrates Elephant Day to raise conservation awareness - Bhubaneswar, Oct.4 (ANI): Bhubaneswar Zoo authorities celebrated 'Elephant Day' here on Thursday to create awareness about the pachyderms and reaffirm their commitment towards wildlife conservation. - 04.10.2012. *Mother and baby elephant die - A female elephant succumbed to shock and died on Thursday while trying to give birth to a calf which had died inside her womb while being treated at an elephant hospital in Hang Chat district in Lampang province. - 04.10.2012. *Elephants engage in 'conversations' to coordinate action - Washington: Elephants use well-coordinated 'conversations' to initiate cooperation within group, according to a study. - 04.10.2012. *Dasara elephants are insured - MYSORE: The district administration has insured the special guests - Dasara elephants considering risk factor to the pachyderms, public as well as to properties during the Vijayadashami celebrations. - 04.10.2012. *Poaching threatens Africa elephants and tourism - TANZANIA (eTN) - Making a visit in Tanzanian wildlife parks, elephants make one out of five attractions tourists would like to watch, as a herd of jumbos stride elegantly with their calves between them. - 04.10.2012. *Elefanten-Bad: Haben die einen Sprung im Rüssel? - LAUSANNE - Die Elefantendamen des Circus Knie geniessen ihr alljährliches Bad im Lac Léman – bei diesen Temperaturen! Dafür brauchts wahrlich eine dicke Haut. - 03.10.2012. *Circusolifant deel van familie - DEVENTER - De voorbereidingen van circus Renaissance zijn in volle gang. Het is dinsdagmiddag en alles moet voor de volgende dag perfect in orde zijn. - 03.10.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen